Justice League: Origins
by Justyce15
Summary: My origins of the Justice League. Basically how I would have brought the Justice League together
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**A/N: **This my way that I would have brought together the Justice League if I had written the book.

* * *

**Justice League: Origins**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

**Themyscira**

Alkyone and Artemis were riding their horses along the shore conversing about the recent unrest on their island home of Themyscira.

"Do you truly think that the warriors are correct in their distrust of the queen?" Alkyone spoke to her amazon sister.

"As one of the warriors myself I am preparing for a fight," Artemis said, "But I do not know what side to take."

They both looked out to the shore and saw a black sprawled mass. They both dismounted their horses and ran over to the mass.

"Is that..." Alkyone breathed, "A body? A _man's_ body?"

"Whatever this is we must get it to the queen immediately," Artemis spoke quickly, "She will know what to do about this."

"Agreed," Alkyone spoke. They both lifted the man up with incredible strength and put him behind the saddle on Alkyone's horse.

* * *

**Metropolis**

"KENT! LANE!" Perry was yelling at his two best reporters, "GET IN HERE NOW! AND BRING A PHOTOGRAPHER!"

"Jimmy, come with us," Clark stood, selecting his friend Jimmy Olsen to come with him and Lois to talk to Perry.

"So Perry, what did you call us in to do?" Lois asked calmly, hoping for a big scoop.

"Bruce Wayne's been missing for 3 days," Perry said, "I want the three of you to cover the story!"

"Really Perry?" Lois asked exasperatedly, "We're not the tabloids!"

"Yeah," Clark said, "I'm going to have to side with Lois on this one."

"GREAT CAESAR'S GHOST!" Perry yelled, "Will you two just do what I ask you for once!?"

"I'll do the story!" Jimmy piped up, "I can do the photos for the story, I don't know what photos you would need though."

"Damn it!" Perry nearly screamed, "Just cover the story!"

* * *

**Central City**

"This is Iris West reporting for GBS in Central City," Iris West was an onsight reporter for GBS Central City.

Barry Allen turned off the TV after his 'celebrity crush' was finished her piece.

"God," Barry muttered to himself, "When am I going to get over this?" He decided to turn the police radio on in case one his rogues showed up trying to commit a crime, because Barry Allen was the _Flash!_

"All active units respond to a code blue on 5th and Gardner," A voice blared over the police radio that Barry had, "It's Captain Cold."

"Be back in a Flash," Barry said to an empty apartment, and he was off to 5th and Gardner.

* * *

**Coast City**

"Hal I can't keep making excuses for you," Carol Ferris was arguing with her on and off boyfriend and employee Hal Jordan, "You're constantly late and sometimes don't even show up. You half-ass every task given and on top of that it's a conflict of interests that we've dated! I'm going to have to let you go Hal. I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, Carol, I can explain!" Hal begged, trying to keep his job.

"Really," Carol said starting to get annoyed, "Because I can't think of an explanation that would get you out of this one."

"I just," Hal started to speak but stuttered, "I... I, I'm a..."

"I have to go," Carol said and turned on her heel, but looking "Bye."

* * *

**Themyscira**

"Queen Hippolyta," An Amazon woman rushed into the throne room, "Alkyone and Artemis have found a man on the beach."

"A MAN?" Hippolyta was shocked, a man had not been on the shores of Paradise island for over 7 millenia, "Bring him to me now."

"What has happened mother?" Princess Diana asked confusedly running out of her room.

"A man has washed up on the shore," Diana's mother said, beginning to walk, "I am going to attend to the situation, stay here."

"But Mother..." Diana was cut off.

"There is no argument on this matter," She ordered, "Stay in your quarters."

* * *

**Gotham City**

"I find it degrading that we have to work on the gossip column," Lois commented to her friend Clark Kent, "Don't you Smallville?"

"I think you just want to flirt with Superman," Jimmy Olson laughed.

"Did I invite you to talk?" Lois asked snappishly.

"Can you two stop?" Clark asked politely, "I would like to have an argument free trip."

"Alright," Lois sighed, now turning to Clark, "Do we all remember the plan?"

"Yes," Clark said, "You two ask questions, I snoop around to find evidence of an affair, or him hiding or whatever."

"Wait," Jimmy said eyes widening, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Only partly," Lois smiled, "And besides, if you want to be a good reporter, you have to learn to bend the rules a bit."

"We're pulling up now," Clark said, "Quick get out, I'll meet you back in the hotel in an hour and a half."

"See ya smallville," Lois said as she and Jimmy got out of the car and started the massive ascent towards the front door of Wayne Manor, "All right, Olson, let me do all the talking, You're just going to snap a few pics for alongside the article."

"Yes, sir," Jimmy said, "I mean ma'am."

**RING**

They rang the doorbell and a minute and a half later an elderly man answered the door.

"Hello, miss," The man said in a british accent, "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet," Lois spoke confidently, "And this is my colleague James Olson, we're here to talk to you about Bruce Wayne."

"Ahh, Miss Lane," the Man smiled, "I thought you only did Superman related stories."

"I guess not," Lois smiled smugly, "May we come in?"

"Yes of course," the Man stepped aside and opened the double doors, "I am Alfred, Mister Wayne's butler."

"A butler damn this guy is rich," Jimmy muttered to himself. Alfred lead them down a hall to a sitting room and invited them to sit.

"Now how long have you know Mr. Wayne," Lois asked.

"I have known Mister Wayne, for well," he paused mid sentence, "His entire life I guess."

"And how long exactly has he been gone," Lois asked candidly.

"About 3 days now," Alfred says mentally counting, "I am not concerned though, he once went seven years without coming home and he still returned without any help then. I believe that he is simply one of his walkabouts shall we say?"

"Thank you for your time," Lois spoke as she stood up and motioned for Jimmy to do the same.

"Well," Alfred said, "I thank you for your kindness."

Alfred watched as they walked back to the car, and got in, waited 5 minutes then left. After he saw the car leave the driveway, walked to a grandfather clock changed the time, and as an open elevator space was revealed he walked in and disappeared. As the elevator flew down the shaft a humongous computer and several large and expensive black vehicles came into view as well as several various trophies representing several different super criminals from Gotham City, and standing in front of the computer was a man in blue spandex with a large red flowing cape.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fix

**A/N:** I have decided to put a NEXT section at the end of all of my stories starting about a week ago, I hope you like this chapter, and I have decided to make it longer than I had originally intended. So without further ado;

* * *

**Justice League: Origins**

**Chapter 2: The Fix**

**Themyscira:**

Diana snuck into a corner to see what her mother planned to do with the man. She had never seen a man and wondered if they were as savage and dumb as she had been told. Instead of what she expected, she saw black armor and just a chin and mouth strapped to a chair and unconscious. She saw her mother fumble around with something on his neck, then she realized that the man was wearing a mask and her mother was trying to get it off.

"Ahh!" Diana saw a flash of light as her mother jerked the hand she was using away from the man's neck.

"Hahaha," the man was revealed to be conscious as he laughed at her mother's pain.

"Who are you?" Hippolyta asked, sneering in pain from the electric shock.

"I could ask you the same question," the man said, still smirking.

"I am the one who has power," Hippolyta nearly screamed, "You are tied to that chair."

"Am I?" He asked lifting his hands up from the back of the chair. He then brought his right arm back making contact with a guard's nose and then brought it forward to Hippolyta's nose.

"Sonnova!" Hippolyta shouted, the man then leapt out of the chair and took off, "Artemis! Kill him!"

"Yes, My queen," And Artemis took off after him, with several other Amazons, "Let's go."

* * *

**Atlantis:**

"My King," Garth walked up to the throne and bowed before Arthur, "We found intruder in the east end."

"Is it somebody from the surface world?" Arthur asked calmly.

"We do not believe so," Garth answered, "He or she does not appear to be human or anything else that we know of."

"Thank you for the report," Arthur said still calm, "Assemble the army, and prepare to go the surface world."

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Garth asked worriedly.

"Yes," Arthur replied standing up, "Assemble the army. I will address the leaders of the surface world."

"As you wish Sire," Garth bowed to his king.

* * *

**Gotham City:**

"Ah, Mr. Kent," Alfred said pleasantly as he walked toward the 'Batcomputer', "I was expecting to see after Ms. Lane's visit upstairs."

"Where is he?" Superman asked menacingly, "Where is Batman?"

"I do not know where Mr. Wayne is," Alfred answered calmly, not at all terrified by the Kryptonian standing in front of him, "But I do know that he recently started to look into a government project by the name of 'Project Ares'."

"Do you know what it is?"

"He would not tell me," Alfred walked to the computer and opened a file, "But I believe it had something to do with aliens."

"If I'm correct, Ares is the name of the Greek God of War and the Roman name of that god is Mars."

"You think the government has confiscated a Martian?" Alfred nearly laughed out loud.

"We used to think that aliens were a myth, but...," Clark paused, "But here I am standing before you."

"You make a fair point," Alfred smiled genuinely, "You know you two may act like you hate each other, but deep down, you are very much the same."

"I'd like to think that," Superman smiled, "But I don't think is very true."

* * *

**Central City:**

"Captain Cold!" Flash spoke as he zoomed into the crime scene, "Are you here alone? Or did the whole gang come along for the party?"

"Just me," he sneered, "But Captain Boomerang brought a present for you," he tossed a boomerang at the Flash, but he was easily able to dodge with his speed.

"Missed me," Flash smiled.

"Did I?" The boomerang bounced back at the Flash, he zoomed around for a couple more seconds but the boomerang showed no sign of deterrence, "The boomerang hones in on those who have tapped into the speed force, AKA only you, Flash."

"Shit," Flash cursed inwardly, "I can still beat you!"

"Yeah?" Leonard laughed, "How's that supposed to work?"

There was a flash of green light and then the boomerang was gone.

"That's how," Green Lantern said as he slowly landed on the ground, "So, Flash, how's it been?"

"Why are you here, Lantern?" Flash said as he turned around.

"Not even going to answer my polite greeting?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Fine," Lantern sighed, then flew off, and Flash followed, "So, Barry, how's it been?"

"Why are you here, Hal?"

"I asked you first,"

"My question's more important,"

"Fine, I detected an unauthorized alien in the Atlantic Ocean and thought I would visit my fast friend in Central City on the way over, and try to convince him to come with me."

"I thought Green Lantern could handle anything," Barry smiled slyly

"Yes, but sometimes it's fun to have company."

"I remember you saying last time that you work alone,"

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah sure," and they zoomed off to the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

**Washington DC:**

"Pennyone," Superman spoke into the receiving end of a comlink, "Do you copy?"

"I copy, Superman," Alfred said to his temporary partner, the man of steel.

"You sure this is the place, Pennyone?"

"Positive, Superman," Alfred answered, "It's the only thing that wasn't encrypted on the file."

"Good, I'm going in," He punched his way into the installation and was surprised to find that there were no guards, "That's weird..."

"What is it,"

"There are no guards, not even a night watchmen," Superman was extremely puzzled, "You sure this was the place that Batman was investigating?"

"As positive as I could be about something like this," Alfred mused.

"Wait," Superman interrupted the old butler, "There's a room that I can't see into with my X-Ray vision. It must be lead lined or something. I'm going in."

"Be careful."

"Alfred," Superman said, "You're going to want to see this."

"What is it?"

"I think it's a Martian," Superman spoke of a green humanoid creature in a chamber connected to many wires, evidently taking life readings of the creature.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Superman was perplexed, "But I'm letting it out."

**NEXT: WONDER WOMAN**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, because there is much more to come! You have now met all the founding members of the Justice League, but there will be more stories to tell and many more Leaguers to talk about!


	3. Chapter 3: War Part 1

**A/N: **I have loved writing this story and it is not far from over at all, I have many plans for it, and I know exactly what will happen next, and how it will happen!

* * *

**Justice League Origins**

**Chapter 3: War Part 1**

* * *

**Themyscira:**

Bruce Wayne was a 'normal' human biologically speaking, but the way he spent his nights was far out of the ordinary for humanity. He spent his nights dressed up like a bat fighting crime in a heavily corrupt city. And this had gotten him stuck on an island of immortal warrior women who were all trying to kill him, what fun! He was watching them search for him, but they would inevitably fail, because he was always two steps ahead of them.

"My Queen," Artemis and her soldiers bowed before Hippolyta, "We have searched the entire island, but there is no sign of the batman."

"Keep looking," Hippolyta said, "He can't have completely disappeared."

Artemis bowed again and ran off in another with her soldiers, but she screeched to a halt when she saw Diana standing before them, with a sword and wearing her mother's ceremonial armor.

"You will not help with the search, Diana," Artemis said, narrowing her eyes in disgust, "Your mother would not approve."

"You are mistaken about my intentions, sister," Diana said, lifting the sword, "You have no reason to attack this man."

"He hit your mother!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Because you tied him to a chair and interrogated him!" Diana screamed, exasperatedly, "His attack was provoked!"

"If you stand by this man," Artemis said, lifting her own sword, "Then you are against your sisters!"

"I'm only trying to make you understand," Diana said, "And if you can't see that, I guess I am against you."

There was a flash of black and she was gone, she had disappeared into thin air.

"Where did she go?" One of soldiers asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Artemis asked, "It was the _bat_."

"Why did you do that?" Diana turned to face her rescuer.

"I did that to save your life!" Batman said, "Your welcome."

"Thank you," Diana said as she dropped her head, "But what do you want in return?"

"A way off the island," Batman said, "Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes I can, Batman," She smiled, kindly at him.

* * *

"Hello?" Superman sputtered, as the green creature fell out of the tube, "Who are you?"

But instead of an answer he received punch to the face, by a rapidly mutating arm.

"Stop!" Superman shouted, "I am not your enemy!"

The creature opened it's eyes, revealing blood red eyes, then the creature morphed into a more humanoid form.

"Apologies," the creature spoke in english, "I was under the impression that you were one of my captors. I am J'onn J'onzz, the last survivor of the planet Mars, and I have searched your mind and concluded that you are not my enemy."

"Ok, I'm..."

"Kal-El of Krypton," J'onn spoke, "Known by the world as Superman, and known to your friends and colleagues as Clark Kent. You may call John Jones as that is much easier to the human vernacular, or the Martian Manhunter. Whichever is more pleasing to you."

"A colleague of mine was..."

"Looking into the government's capture of me, I am aware of this fact as well," J'onn said, "Everything you know, I now know as well."

"Well," Superman said wearily, "What are you powers?"

"I can shape shift and density shift," J'onn in a scarily calming tone, "I can also fly and have enhanced strength compared to humans."

"Superman," Alfred spoke over the comm, "This is Pennyone, there is a situation in Atlantic City, I believe you and your new friend should check out the situation, Flash and Green Lantern are already there handling the situation, but I believe two more will help the situation. Wait... I am getting another call, from somebody in... Athens? Yes, I understand, very good, thank you. We have Batman back, I will send him there as soon he arrives.

* * *

**Atlantic City:**

Flash and Green Lantern landed at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. As soon as the stopped they noticed that everybody was staring at them.

A little boy walked up to the Flash and asked, "Are you Superman?" and Flash just put his head in his hands.

"No," Flash said in possibly the most exasperated manner of all time, "I'm the Flash, the scarlet speedster, the fastest man alive?"

"No, you're definitely Superman," The boy said confidently, "Superman wears red."

"Actually," Green Lantern cut in, "He wears blue and has a red cape."

"Where is the king of the surface world?" A man of came out of the water and shouted, "Are you the king!" He pointed at Green Lantern.

"Me? No," Green Lantern laughed, "Flattered though. What are you anyway? King of Atlantis or something?"

"Yes," the King said, "I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis! If you are not the king of the surface world, then you will take me to him!" he threw the body of a green creature in gold armor in front of him for all to see, "I wish to speak to him immediately!"

"Yeah," Flash fumbled, "We don't actually have a king of the 'surface world.' And what is that?" He pointed to the body of the creature.

"This is someone by army found trying to get into Atlantis," Aquaman said, "We want to know if he belongs to you."

"I don't think he belongs to us," Flash said, "Though, not being a world leader, I wouldn't have all information in the world."

Suddenly the sun went down and the sky was burning, suddenly many more of the green creatures also materialized in the sky.

"Did I miss the news about the apocalypse or something?" Lantern asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen.

**NEXT: DARKSEID**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this story, give me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
